Patients residing in long-term care facilities such as nursing homes and rehabilitation facilities usually require beds that include movable head end and foot end sections of the sleep surface. The sleep surface and related components are attached to a frame which provides a rigid supporting structure. Also attached to the frame are the components for elevating or tilting the bed frame relative to the support surface. These beds typically utilize multiple manual crank devices or electric actuators to provide separate elevating movement of the head end and foot end sections of the sleep surface and also to raise, lower or tilt the entire frame and sleep surface relative to the support surface.